Feelings
by FebruaryBabes02
Summary: Snap-shot's in the lives of the Weasley/Potter next gen. Please read and review. Lucy, had of course, been overlooked...Dominique nodded, furiously blinking back tears...will you do me the honour of marrying me?...Lorcan didn't overlook her. Please Review


**A/N: This is a snap-shot of the next gen's life. It's an chapter from my story 'Sometimes It's Fate' but can definitely be read as a stand alone. If you like it, check out the main story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

><p>"I miss this," said Dominique, sitting on front of Victoire while Vee slowly brushed her hair. "You never have any time to spend with me anymore."<p>

Victoire sighed. "It seems like that doesn't it?"

"You're always with Teddy," said Nik, raising an eyebrow,

"You're always playing Quidditch," countered Vee.

"We need to make more time to just be sisters again," said Nik. "I'll even let you make me all girly."

Vee giggled. "That's unheard of… If you want to be girly, we can discuss our crushes." Vee smirked as she said it, but instead of the horrified look she was expecting, Nik looked merely thoughtful.

"Well," she began. "He's in my office, but he's dating someone else."

Vee looked sympathetic. "It's like that sometimes." she said, remembering watching Teddy date someone else.

Nik nodded, furiously blinking back tears.

Hermione and Ginny stood at the window of the Burrow, watching as James, Albus and Hugo wrestled each other for a ball while Lily and Rose watched from the sidelines wearing the same look of exasperation.

"How did they grow up so fast?" asked Ginny. "James is already in sixth year and

dating-" she broke off and giggled. "-or at least attempting to date."

Hermione smiled wistfully. "Yes, he seems quite attached to Rose's best friend doesn't he?"

"It's a pity she wants nothing to do with him," smirked Ginny.

A loud cheer interrupted their quite chat, and they both looked back out the window to see Albus holding the ball up in the air triumphant – until James tackled him and the wrestling began again.

Both the mother's rolled their eyes.

Lucy frantically flicked through her textbooks, trying to memorise anything and everything. It was her third year, and she needed to show her Dad she was dedicated to her work, or he would pull her out and home-school her. Her grades last year – all passes, but not all O's had disappointed him, and he had lectured and threatened until he was blue in the face. She needed to pass, she needed to be at Hogwarts with Lorcan, her best friend, and Lily and Roxy, her best cousins. Lucy had no idea what she would do without them.

Molly's sixth year results had of course been _perfect_ she thought with a small stab of envy. Percy hadn't been able to stop his smug expression every time he looked at his little prodigy. Lucy, had of course, been overlooked.

_Lorcan didn't overlook her._

Fred felt unusually solemn as he looked up at the beaming portrait of his fathers twin in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

He had so much to live up to, James and he both.

Named after some of the most brilliant pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen.

Named after his father's other half.

_Just a replacement._

Roxanne was the real child.

Lily sat outside her mansion feeling oddly light with Lysander's arm around her. When Lysander was with her, nothing could go wrong. She wasn't a famous Potter. She was just Lily Luna.

"I like this." she said to him. "It's so quiet, peaceful. We can't do this at Hogwarts."

Lysander nodded. "Everyone wants to talk to you," he agreed.

"And we're not even in the same house," she finished.

They sat in silence for another couple of minutes before Lily rested her head on his shoulder, her fiery red hair contrasting with his blue top.

Lysander smiled down at her, wishing she knew how he felt.

Louis sat in the room across from his sisters looking out to the beach. The sight of the rolling waves made him feel strangely calm. He could be quiet by himself, and not have to worry about not being noticed next to his outgoing twin. Of course he and Nik ended up working at the same place.

He didn't like being the only male part veela. All the Forder's were girls and he had two sisters. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to be the pretty guy. He wanted to be normal.

But he loved Dominique and Victoire. Nik was his best friend and Vee his confidant older sister, always looking out for him, but backing off if he told her to.

He thought about Isabella, and wondered if she would go out with him for _him_; not his looks, nor his last name. He wanted her to see past that.

It was too bad she was still in school and had that stupid Ravenclaw boyfriend.

Roxanne had to have a crush on her brother's dorm-mate. It was just her luck. Owen Wood would always see her as Fred's little sister.

Little.

Young.

She hated being three years younger than her brother sometimes. Like when he decided she was too young to go to parties in the other houses, or to even talk to a guy.

She was only 'his age' when she was helping him plan a prank with James.

Lily had sighed and nodded her head and been so sympathetic when Roxanne had told her. It was okay for Lily. She was best friends with Lysander, and even though they both denied it, everyone knew they would end up together. It was the same with Lucy. She had sighed and hugged her, but her and Lorcan were made for each other.

She was the odd one out.

Teddy grabbed his cloak from the little flat where he lived. He then reached into his bedside tables draw and pulled out a small velvet box. He slipped into his pocket, and slipped out the door closing it behind him.

Victoire met him at the local park, throwing back her silvery strawberry blonde hair and smiling. He grinned at her, and she slipped her arm through his. They walked past the fountain (a mermaid blowing bubbles) talking about work and other things, Teddy fingering the box in his pocket all the while.

They reached a little bench where not so long ago Teddy had asked Victoire to go out with him – and she had blushed and said yes. Teddy wanted her to say yes to this question as well.

Teddy slipped his arm out of her and slowly slid down onto one knee. Victoire's face froze.

"Victoire Louise Weasley, I have known you all my life, first my best friend then my girlfriend. I love you more than life itself, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
